There To Catch You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's the one-year anniversary of Tadashi's death and it's hitting Hiro hard, but Baymax is there to help him out, as always. Rated T for mention of death.


**I was watching "Big Hero 6" the other day and this idea came to me from watching the scene where Baymax and Hiro are in the portal and Hiro is running along that glass wall with Baymax flying on the other side of the glass before Hiro jumps and Baymax catches him.**

" **Big Hero 6" belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**

 **Major movie spoilers in this story. :)**

* * *

 **There To Catch You**

Hiro woke up that morning, not feeling like his usual self. He was wondering why he was feeling so down when he went downstairs and saw Aunt Cass in the kitchen and heard her crying as she made chocolate turnovers. "Aunt Cass?" he asked her.

She turned, wiping her eyes and looking at her young nephew. "I was making chocolate turnovers," she said, her voice a little choked. "They were Tadashi's favorite. I was thinking about closing down the café and…take a day of remembrance."

Now Hiro knew why he wasn't feeling well. It was the one-year anniversary of his older brother's death. He hugged Aunt Cass. "I'll be back in a bit," he promised.

She nodded. "Okay," she said and watched him take his skateboard and head out.

Baymax had been in his recharging station when he sensed the sadness from both Hiro and Cass and saw Hiro head out. Heading downstairs, the robot wirelessly called his armor and it slipped on him quickly and he took to the skies, keeping his scanners on Hiro, as he was worried about him.

* * *

The young boy didn't really do much except let his skateboard roll him down the sidewalk as he sighed. Everyone had told him the 'year of firsts' was always the hardest, but it would stop hurting after a while. But they were wrong about that. The pain of losing someone so close to you never went away and it always hurt, especially today for him.

He didn't realize the sidewalk he was on suddenly had a drop off that was a wall until he went to push his foot against the ground and there was only air. He gasped as he began falling and saw no one was around.

But then, two red arms caught him and hugged him to a red chest and he looked up to see Baymax had caught him and the robot was in full armor. "Are you alright, Hiro?" he asked in concern.

The boy sighed. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks, buddy."

Baymax noticed that the boy clung to him and flew up into the clouds, sitting on one of the blimps before he leaned back, letting Hiro rest on his chest as one hand began rubbing his back.

That gesture helped the tears Hiro had been holding back to come out and he cried into the red armor, unable to stop and Baymax stayed quiet. He had read that crying was healthy for someone who was dealing with loss and comfort would not only help the person to feel better, but would also allow them to cry out their stress instead of trying to bottle it up.

And as he was not only Hiro's partner in crime fighting, he was also his health care provider.

After a while, Hiro had finished crying and moved to sit by Baymax, but didn't realize how close to the edge of the blimp he was until he nearly fell, but a large hand grabbed his arm to stop him in time and lifted him back up on the red chest. Hiro let out a sigh of relief as he lay there, snuggling into his best friend's arms. "Thanks, big guy," he said.

"Hiro, I'll always be there to catch you," Baymax said honestly.

Hiro smiled and nodded. "You know, sometimes I think Tadashi programmed some of himself into you," he said. "Because you act like him a lot when you see I'm down."

"Tadashi did teach me a lot on human emotions," Baymax said. "And I've learned a lot from you."

That made Hiro smile again as he felt Baymax rub his back again soothingly. "Thanks for being there for me, buddy," he said. "And thanks again for being there to catch me."

Baymax nodded. "Anytime, little buddy," he said, using his nickname for Hiro, who smiled again as they watched the sunset change the San Fransokyo sky into a swirl of rainbow colors.

* * *

 **I just had to do this one.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
